<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand Next to Your Fire by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822038">Stand Next to Your Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burning Desire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes her a little bit to realize while she's not afraid of him, she never has been even after what happened, he's afraid of <i>himself</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burning Desire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stand Next to Your Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Stand Next to Your Fire<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel<br/>
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 785<br/>
Rating: PG-13<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6.<br/>
Summary: It takes her a little bit to realize while she's not afraid of him, she never has been even after what happened, he's afraid of <i>himself</i>.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>He won't touch her unless she asks him to. Beelzebub is at a loss because Gabriel has become so unsure of himself and lost that ridiculous 'I know everything about everything' attitude he always had. She's tried to initiate things, tried to get him to come back out of the shell he's wrapped around himself. It works, for a bit. When he realizes what they're doing he jerks away or makes an excuse and practically flees the room.</p><p>It takes her a little bit to realize while she's not afraid of him, she never has been even after what happened, he's afraid of <i>himself</i>. Beelzebub thinks about going back to Crowley for advice, maybe even having a discussion with Crowley's angel. But that almost feels like being defeated and she really, really hates to lose.</p><p>Beelzebub comes up with a plan. If it doesn't work, then she'll seek assistance. She needs to have the ointment on her shoulder retouched. She strips from the waist up, tossing her clothing in a neat pile on the chair. Then she sprawls herself on the bed and waits. She knows he's been lurking outside of the bedroom. She can hear him pacing back and forth, wearing a hole through the carpet.</p><p>The pacing stops. There's a soft creak as the bedroom door opens. He sees her on the bed and makes a tiny sound in his throat. She stares back at him, trying to seem as nonthreatening as possible (not an easy task for her, but she manages) before motioning to the ointment. For a moment, she doesn't think he's going to come in, he has that frightened animal look again, then he steels himself and steps inside.</p><p>Gabriel sits on the very edge of the bed. He slips out of his shoes before coming closer. There's a knot of worry forming in the pit of his stomach. He ignores it as best as he can.</p><p>Beelzebub says nothing, just waits. She's radiating calm. It brushes against his aura, smoothing down the rough edges. It's the closest thing she to love she can manage. She's tried love and it feels too weird. Love makes her skin crawl, makes her want to tear her face off. Maybe she'll be able to get there in the future, but for now, this is what she has. Taking a deep breath, she sits up, turning so he has better access to the healing burn on her shoulder.</p><p>His fingers are shaking as he scoops up a bit of the ointment. He can feel his breathing picking up, feel his heart starting to race. Part of him wants to bolt from the room again. This is <i>his</i> fault. <i>He</i> did it to her. She's damaged because of <i>him</i> and he can't...</p><p>Gabriel's thoughts come to a screeching halt as Beelzebub curls her hand around his other wrist. Her thumb rubs back and forth across his pulse point. The gesture is so small, so subtle, and yet it calms him down. Little by little he can feel his body relax. His worry and terror slip away. He steadies himself and carefully puts the ointment on the burn.</p><p>He's close enough to see details on the injury. If he concentrates, he can actually pick out his fingerprints on her skin. The burn isn't as raw-looking today. He can see where she's healing, see improvement. She's going to scar and even if it fades completely, he'll always know where it was.</p><p>Beelzebub slowly shifts her body closer to Gabriel's. She can feel him trembling. It's so faint she wonders if he even knows he's doing it. She keeps her hand on his wrist, keeps stroking his skin. Then she buzzes contentedly in her throat as she leans back against him.</p><p>Gabriel makes sure he hasn't missed any spots on the burn. When he's satisfied, he sets the ointment to the side. Part of him still wants to run. Another part of him, one that is stirring with each buzz Beelzebub makes, tells him to stay. They don't have to do anything, he knows that. He's not ready to go back to where they were, not yet.</p><p>He gently wraps his arms around Beelzebub's waist, pulling her into his lap. He nuzzles her throat, lips barely skimming her skin. There's a snap and they're suddenly wearing silk pajamas. His are black, hers are lavender. Gabriel tilts them sideways until they're on the mattress. He feels her relax against him. Her calm is contagious. Gabriel feels it wash over him like a wave, pulling him towards sleep. He sighs into her hair, letting his eyes drift closed.</p><p>A tiny smile crosses Beelzebub's lips. Gabriel is going to be fine.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>